Ioun Kineticist
Among the greatest technologies to come from ancient civilizations are ioun stones, small crystalline minerals imbued with magical energies that modern scholars still struggle to dissect. Some kineticists dedicate themselves to unlocking ioun stones’ cosmic secrets and seemingly limitless potential. Ioun Focus An ioun kineticist must choose aether as their elemental focus. They cannot select disintegrating infusion, foe throw, or force hook as infusions, nor can they select aether puppet, telekinetic finesse, telekinetic haul, or telekinetic invisibility as utility wild talents. They instead treat the following infusions and wild talents as though they were part of the aether element: cyclone, fragmentation, jagged flesh, and rare metal infusion. These infusions can be applied to the ioun kineticist’s telekinetic blast and ioun cloud blast (see below). An ioun kineticist’s telekinetic blast always sends one or more of their ioun stones to strike their foes and immediately return, and their wild talents typically manifest as their ioun stones moving or spinning to create fields of energy. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose aether as their primary element. Ioun Cloud (Su) An ioun kineticist forms a powerful bond with three dull gray ioun stones, referred to as their ioun cloud. They begin play with these stones at no cost, and they gain a bond with an additional free dull gray ioun stone ''at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. They also increase the AC of stones in their ioun cloud by an amount equal to their class level, and they increase the hardness of these stones by an amount equal to half their class level (minimum +0). An ioun kineticist cannot use their gather power, ioun buffer, kinetic blast, or personal resonance class abilities unless they have at least one bonded ioun stone orbiting them. They take a cumulative -2 penalty on concentration checks for each bonded ioun stone less than their possible maximum in their current ioun cloud. When they use their gather power class ability, their ioun cloud buzzes, glows, spins rapidly, and traces eldritch symbols in the air. While the ioun kineticist can own additional ioun stones outside of this bond, only bonded ioun stones can be a part of their ioun cloud. An ioun kineticist can spend 1 hour meditating with an ioun stone to bond with it and add it to their ioun cloud, but doing so immediately unbonds and removes one ioun stone of their choice from their ioun cloud unless they are replacing an ioun stone that has been lost or destroyed. Basic Iounkinesis (Su or Sp) An ioun kineticist can manipulate ioun stones with ease and channel their magical fields to create simple effects. They can activate (making the stones orbit them) or stow a number of ioun stones equal to their class level in any combination as a move action, and they can activate or stow twice as many as a standard action. They can affect only ioun stones orbiting them and unattended ioun stones within 15 feet with this ability. This ability also allows them to cast ''prestidigitation ''at will as a spell-like ability. This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Ioun Buffer (Su) An ioun kineticist can store excess energy in their ioun cloud. This functions as the kineticist’s internal buffer ability, except they store each point of burn within a different ioun stone in their ioun cloud. They can access the burn stored in an ioun stone only if it is orbiting them. When expending an ioun stone’s stored point of burn to reduce the cost of a kinetic blast, the ioun kineticist can expend all of that ioun stone’s energy, permanently transforming it into a ''dull gray ioun stone. If the ioun stone’s market price was at least 4,000 gp, this effect further reduces the burn cost of that wild talent by 2. If the ioun stone’s market price was at least 10,000 gp, it instead further reduces the burn cost by 3. If the ioun stone’s market price was more than 20,000 gp, it instead further reduces the burn cost by 4. This alters internal buffer. Personal Resonance (Su) At 6th level, an ioun kineticist can harmonize their body’s energies with that of their ioun cloud. Whenever they have at least 3 points of burn, they gain the resonant powers of two ioun stones of their choice in their ioun cloud; they are treated as holding a wayfinder for the purpose of using any resonant powers. As a standard action, they can switch which two ioun stones are granting their resonance powers. At 11th level, whenever they have at least 5 points of burn, they can gain the resonance powers of up to four ioun stones in her ioun cloud. At 16th level, whenever they have at least 7 points of burn, they gain the resonance powers of all of the ioun stones in their ioun cloud. In place of gaining the resonant power of a deep red sphere, incandescent blue sphere, pale blue rhomboid, pink and green sphere, pink rhomboid, or scarlet and blue sphere, the ioun kineticist can instead increase the enhancement bonus it grants to an ability score to +4. This bonus increases to +5 at 11th level when they have at least 5 points of burn and increases to +6 at 16th level when they have at least 7 points of burn. An ioun kineticist can increase only one ioun stone’s enhancement bonus in this way at a time. Ioun kineticists do not gain bonuses to their ability scores from their elemental overflow. This alters elemental overflow. Ioun Blast (Su) An ioun kineticist who selects aether as their expanded element gains ioun blast. Ioun kineticists cannot learn force blast. =Unique Wild Talents= Ioun Blast 'Element(s) '''aether; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''primary element (aether), expanded element (aether), ioun kineticist 7 '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing You batter foes relentlessly with your ioun cloud. This blast is associated with the same infusions as telekinetic blast.